Make Ends Meet in 2004
by Tag216
Summary: It's the sequel to Make Ends Meet in 1899. See how the trip back affected Rachel, Olivia, Blink, Specs and the rest of the newsies!
1. Dizzy Ms Lizzie

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies…I own SPECS though! *nods head and smiles* … … … Ha! Fooled ya there, didn't I? Ok I don't own Specs for real. I don't own Poker, Trigger, Ghost, Lavender, Snow, or Camaderie! I don't own the song "Screaming Infidelities" by Dashboard. I only own Rachel and Olivia…and Tag as well. 

All right, all right, you people badgered me into writing a sequel for Make Ends Meet in 1899. If ya haven't read it…why are you reading the sequel? Go read it now. So yeah, I won't keep y'all waiting any longer, so here's the story!!

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel felt a good amount of weight being put on her bed. Now, it was being taken off. And on again…and off. On and off and on. She lifted her head up from her pillow and looked into the eager eyes of her cousin, Poker, or Lizzie.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" She brought her hand up to her nightstand and felt around for her glasses.

"It's POKER, and I'm trying to wake you up. It's noon already!" The 15-year old pointed her finger towards Rachel's alarm clock. She was right; it said 11:56 A.M. Rachel groggily turned over, put on her glasses and sat up, yawning. Since it was winter break, Rachel had been sleeping late for about a week. She hadn't eaten breakfast in god knows how long- she always skipped right to lunch. Lately, she hadn't been very active around the house. Mainly, she sat in her room and watched Newsies…over and over and over and over again. Her cousin, Lizzie was visiting from New York City until school started and she was getting mighty bored.

"Rachel…what's wrong with you?" Poker asked as she blew a wild strand of red hair out of her face and got off the bed. "Are you still bummed about the whole 'going back in time' situation?" Rachel scratched her ear and sighed heavily.

"Yeah…"

"But that was like 6 months ago! I hate to break it to you, but you need to get over it. Get over HIM especially." Poker swirled around in Rachel's swivel chair before stopping to shake all the dizziness out of her head. (A/N: Hahaha if anyone's a big Beatles fan then you might have caught that…but probably not. They have a song called Dizzy Ms. Lizzie…and that's what she is! Lizzie is Dizzy! HA! Ok, *looks down to floor and mumbles* back to the story)

"Lizzie--" Poker held up her hand and Rachel sighed. "POKER, you don't know what it was like! It was so amazing, going back to 1899 and meeting the guy of my dreams. It…it was better than I could have ever imagined." She sighed, but dreamily this time and embraced her pillow. Oh, the pillow. The bright, vivid, dazzling lime green pillow. The pillow she had used in New York City. The trip of a lifetime…literally.

"I don't need to go back in time to meet MY dream guy! Andy's mine, and I got him already!" Poker gazed out of the window, thinking about her boyfriend back home. His looks were a mix between Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon, but he had the personality of dear, old Crutchy. She shook her head back into reality and focused on her depressed cousin. "RACHEL! Get up, pleeeeease! I have two more days left with you and I don't wanna spend them being bored." Rachel swung her feet over the side of her bed and found her pink, fuzzy slippers. The cold air blew in through the cracks of her window and she shivered, grabbing her gray sweatshirt. "You're such a wimp! If you think THIS is cold, try going up to New York City in the winter, hun." Poker teased and bounced out of the room.

"I think Georgia's about all I can handle right now…New York City…not even in my dreams." Rachel shuffled out of her room and down the stairs.

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel squinted as the bright lights shone in her eyes. She plugged her eyes to the sound of Olivia's singing and followed Poker into the kitchen for some lunch.

"I'm missing your laugh, how did it break?

And when did your eyes begin to look fake?

I hope you're as happy as your pretending.

I'm missing your bed, I never sleep.

Avoiding the spots where we'd have to sleep.

And this bottle of beast is taking me home.

Your hair.

It's everywhere.

Screaming infidelities.

Taking it's wear." Olivia sang those words constantly, thinking about Blink. It wasn't annoying, though. Not to Rachel. Olivia wasn't annoying to Rachel anymore. She had totally turned around after the NYC trip. It was a little unbelievable, but she had done it. She dumped all her "friends" and made new ones. Ones obsessed with Newsies. Those girls her group used to call freaks. Now she was a part of them and she loved it. Instead of Candy with her perfectly straight blonde hair and her perfectly high laugh and her perfectly thin body, she had Ghost: brown hair with natural red highlights, 5'5", and wore glasses sometimes. She had Lavender: her complexion looked like Boots, her brown hair came to her shoulders, she was tall and wore glasses, too. Best of all, she had Trigger, her new best friend: long, brown hair, brown eyes and short…really short.

She had thrown out her entire wardrobe and bought the clothes SHE liked, not the clothes her old friends liked. A lot of pinks were still in her attire, but could she help it that that color looked good on her? No more high-heeled sandals, no more boots and no more clogs. Sneakers only.

From time to time, Rachel looked on at her sister with disbelief. 'Just how long is this gunna last?' I don't even know that and I'm the author. After all that change Olivia had made, there was one thing she had done that amazed everyone. She gave up on guys. She simply swore them off. No boyfriends for 6 months and counting. No dates for a half a year. After what happened with Blink, she didn't want to get hurt again. Of course she would date eventually, but not until she had fully given up on him.

Rachel hungrily bit into her grilled cheese sandwich and took a swig of her milk. She was beginning to think that the trip had affected Olivia more than her.

*-*-*-*-*

Ok that's it for chapter one! You've already taken that first step in the process, my friend. You have read. Now you must review! It's not hard…just click the button and tell me what you think. I love you all! On to the next chapter!! *flies off with Peter Pan*


	2. In his thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I don't own _I Call Your Name_ by the Beatles or _I Will_ by the Beatles, either!

Yes, I know I didn't get STRAIGHT to this chapter…I kinda got distracted by Peter. Is it MY fault we started making out? Psh, no!

Ok, I've decided to do something a bit different…I'm gunna stick some songs in here to interpret the feelings and emotions of whoever the chapter's about. This chapter is about Specs…and yeah just read ok?

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you!

*-*-*-*-*

Specs' pape flew to his side as he gave up selling for that day. He had tried every headline, improving each one as best as he could. It wasn't good enough, though. He still had 30 papes left and it was getting darker and darker each minute. 

As he walked to the DC to return his papes, he passed couple after couple. Each were holding hands, talking and smiling; like him and Rachel used to do. After 6 months, he still couldn't believe she had gone. Just like that, she left him.

__

I call your name but you're not there

Was I to blame for being unfair

Oh I can't sleep at night

Since you've been gone

I never weep at night

I can't go on

Don't you know I can't take it

I don't know who can

I'm not goin' to make it

I'm not that kind of man

Every day, he thought about her. What she was doing at that exact moment, if she had changed at all and especially if she thought about him as much as he did her. He would see cats in the alleyway and think of her. It was that bad. He never told anyone this. No, they wouldn't understand. Blink would, maybe, but they were never the best of friends. Specs had to keep this inside of him until he saw her again…IF he ever saw her again.

He always imagined what it would be like if someway, somehow, Rachel came back. He would hold her in his arms and give her millions of kisses. He would hold her hand and read to her, like they used to. He would hug her every chance he could, and the most important thing: he would never let go.

__

Who knows how long I've loved you

You know I love you still

Will I wait a lonely lifetime

If you want me to, I will

Love you forever and forever

Love you with all my heart

Love you whenever we're together

Love you when we're apart

And when at last I find you

Your song will fill the air

Sing it loud so I can hear you

Make it easy to be near you

For the things you do endear you to me

Oh, you know I will

I will

The coins jingled in his pocket as he walked back to the Lodging House, a sad expression on his face. Rachel was the only girl he had ever truly loved. She was only in his life for two measly days, yet there was something about her that made him love her.

Skittery watched as his best friend trudged into the bunk room on the verge of crying. He rolled over, got out of bed, and walked towards Specs.

"What's tha mattah?" He patted Specs on the back and put his hands in his pockets. He wasn't really good with confrontation; it made him uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking 'bout Rachel." He looked down at his shoes, trying to keep his response simple. Skittery and him didn't communicate all that much. They never had the long, deep talks like most best friends do. Their brotherly love for each other showed through their actions.

"Oh. Well…sorry 'bout that. I, uh, I hope you get to see her again." He responded before grinning and heading back towards his bunk. Specs proceeded to the washroom to perform his nightly routine. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, the whole kit and caboodle. After that, he slipped into his bed and starting thinking. _Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to like ME? Why did she have to be so beautiful? Everything would have been so much easier if we had never met. But I don't want that. I would rather live one life having met her then a million lives having not. I just miss her so much. This sucks ass. Oh, pardon my language. Wait, I'm thinking to myself! Don't pardon my language! _He scoffed and decided to just fall asleep. There was no use thinking about it. It happened and that's that. He closed his eyes and feel into a deep slumber, only to awake the next morning and do the whole thing over again. 

*-*-*-*-*

*wipes tear from eye* Poor Specsy. I really want Rachel to come back!!! Geez, I wish I could make her come back!!

Pete: But you're the author…you can.

Oh, right! I can! Well, you'll just have to wait and see if she comes back!! *looks at Specs with puppy face* I'm sorry. 

Specs: It's ok…I'll forgive you if you make out with me!

Pete: *stands like he does in the movie in front of me* I don't think so, four eyes.

Specs: *glares back*

Uh oh…umm, I'll be back with the next chapter soon, ok?


	3. Don't Bother Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Don't Bother Me_ by the Beatles! I don't own Puck, Snow, Ghost, Trigger, Lavender, Camaderie, Poker or Skater either. I also don't own MTV or the song _This Love_ by Maroon 5. I don't own Converse, either! I only own Rachel, Olivia and Tag.

This chapter is about Rachel and Olivia now! I'm using this wonderful song by the Beatles, once again, but I have to change some words because it says "she" but I need "he"! So, I hope you don't mind Paul and Ringo!

Ok, I have this situation handled here…Peter is in THAT corner *points to corner near the window* and Specs is in THAT corner *points to corner opposite from Peter* Now, let's hope they don't start another fight again…but if they really wanna rip each other's shirts…or lack thereof, off then I won't stop them! All right, onto the chapter!

*-*-*-*-*

"Olivia, wake up ya bum!" Rachel yelled to her lazy sister from her doorway. It was already 6:15 in the morning and today was their first day back at school. She watched her sister get out of bed, whining as much as possible, before going downstairs to brush her teeth, put on her make-up and whatnot. The TV on the kitchen counter was blasting MTV, now playing the new Maroon 5 video, _This Love._ As Rachel fastened her necklace and put her hair up in a ponytail, she sang along with great force.

"THIS LOVE HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME…LIVVY! Get up NOW!" It was an attempt to get Olivia awake and downstairs. She retrieved her purple toothbrush from the holder and brushed away. She swept on some of that new dark gold eye shadow stuff her mom bought her and applied her lip gloss. She stood up straight and examined herself in the mirror. _Hm. I don't look so bad._ She was wearing a light pink long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it. She had on regular blue jeans and her black Converse sneakers. As usual, she was wearing two rope bracelets, orange and pink, and her yellow watch on her right hand and a silver charm bracelet with only three charms on her left. She never took those things off, never. They were so special to her, but no one could see why. Just like Specs' letter. She kept it in her left back pocket everyday. She took it out only once, in 5th period and read it twice. It was like a daily ritual that she couldn't change. She didn't like change anyways.

Since he's been gone  
I want no one  
To talk to me  
It's not the same  
But I'm to blame  
It's plain to see  
  
So go away and leave me alone  
Don't bother me

"Hey Rach!" Rachel's best friend, Puck, called out to her. They had been best friend ever since 5th grade. She had shiny blonde hair, green eyes, braces, freckles and was kinda tall; the same height as Rachel. "What's up?" She smiled to reveal her mouth full o' metal and waved excitedly to her best bud.

"Heya Puck. Not much…just the usual stuff." They walked to 1st period, World history, and sat down in the back. As usual, Puck opened her notebook and started doing her homework while Rachel doodled, waiting for the morning bell to ring. Every single morning, she doodled something about Newsies. It wasn't necessarily drawings all the time, most of it were words. Words about Specs and how much she loved him and how much she missed him. The people who sat around her never believed her story about going back in time and hooking up with a newsie. _Who cares what they think anyway. I know it's true. Olivia knows it's true. Specs knows it's true. _

The morning bell rang and the announcements came on. Rachel sighed and looked around at her friends, her classmates, her peers. She didn't belong. She didn't belong in this time, with these people or anything. She belonged in 1899 with Specs.

I can't believe  
That he would leave  
Me on my own  
It's just not right  
Where every night  
I'm all alone  
  
I've got no time for you right now  
Don't bother me

*-*-*-*-*

Olivia shoved her books into her locker and kicked it shut. She stuffed her day's homework to the bottom of her book bag, never to be seen again. Her planner lay in the very back corner of her room, cobwebs most likely overtaking it. And she wondered why she didn't get good grades. She glanced at the clock and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Trigger…it's 2:15...school's out and I'm waiting…" Olivia muttered to herself. Finally, at 2:20, she saw her best buddy, Trigger, come walloping down the hall. She had more books than she could carry and a pen in her mouth.

"Sorry!" She said, although it was muffled. "I was…*patooey*" She spit the pen out and resumed talking. "I was just getting all my homework together. You KNOW how Ms. Weiss likes to pile on the work whenever we get back from a holiday!" Olivia looked into Trigger's sincere brown eyes and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"She does? I never noticed it."

"That's because you never pay attention in class and I end up giving you ALL the information the night before the assignment is due! Your resolution should be to stop procrastinating and start focusing on school. I can't even imagine what you were like last year when you actually THOUGHT about boys." Trigger glanced at the handsome boys passing by that were eyeing Olivia and she wasn't even taking notice to it.

"Don't make me talk about it…can we just go, please? I don't wanna miss my bus!" She grabbed a few book's from Trigger's arm, took her hand and ran down the hall towards the buses.

As Olivia departed, she called out to her best friend.

"Trigger! I'll call you tonight!!…Man!" She said more quietly. "There was a Trigger back in 1899, too! It's so confusing!" She pulled her hair and ran to her bus.

She gracefully slid next to Ghost in the 4th seat. Her natural red highlights shone in the sun and stood out from her brown hair. She sat there biting her nail and looking at Olivia through her glasses, which she only wore whenever she felt like it. 

"How's it rollin', Olivia?" Ghost asked.

"Eh, it's all right." Olivia responded absentmindedly. That was always the answer to that question recently. She had been so tired of everyday life and everything in it and everyone in it. She had been thinking a lot about Blink lately. And the fact of the matter is, she really DID miss him. Although she really didn't show it to her friends and family, she missed him a whole bunch. Sometimes, she would cry herself to sleep thinking about him.

"Oh, man…look at that." Ghost suddenly spoke in a seductive voice. She was looking at the pictures of Skittery she had taped on the back of her binder. Olivia stared at the picture before looking at her friend.

"He was better looking in person." With that, she grabbed her book bag and got off the bus at her street, leaving Ghost open mouthed and wondering.

__

I know I'll never be the same  
If I don't get him back again  
Because I know he'll always be  
The only guy for me  
  
But till he's here  
Please don't come near  
just stay away  
I'll let you know  
When he's come home  
Until that the day  
  
Don't come around leave me alone  
Don't bother me

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel threw her school stuff on the ground and ran up to her room. She shut the door and signed onto her screen name. She searched her list and saw that Poker was, indeed, on.

DCnewsie582: **Hey Pookie**

Pokernewsie: Hey Rachel! I wanna come back to GA with you! I hate it in new york

DCnewsie582: **Don't complain, Lizzie. I'd much rather be in NYC again than down here. You're so lucky…*scoff***

Pokernewsie: so how was your day

DCnewsie582: **it was all right…that guy, Phillip, tried to talk to me again, but I just kinda ignored him. It's getting really annoying. *pulls hair out***

Pokernewsie: Ok, Rachel, for real now. You need to get over Specs and find a new guy. I've seen Phillip before and trust me…he's totally your type! Just give him a chance!

DCnewsie582: **no, you don't get it at all…Specs is my type. Not Phillip or anyone else at my school. No one understands me and they never will. I'll bbl…see ya**

Pokernewsie: wait!!

Auto response from DCnewsie582: **Go Away**

Rachel flopped down on her bed and covered her head with her pillow to drown out the annoying sounds from the computer. Right now, she just wanted to be left alone. The only person that could possibly cheer her up now would be Specs, but that's impossible. Eventually, she fell asleep in that same position, not moving for 3 hours.

__

I've got no time for you right now  
Don't bother me  
  
I know I'll never be the same  
If I don't get him back again  
Because I know he'll always be  
The only guy for me  
  
But till he's here  
Please don't come near  
Just stay away  
I'll let you know  
When he's come home  
Until that the day  
  
Don't come around leave me alone  
Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  


*-*-*-*-*

That's the end of chapter 3! Rachel is really depressed, isn't she? Well, I guess I would be too if I had hooked up with Specs for two days then never got to see him for like 6 months. Well, I made it through one chapter with complete peace…no fighting. I just have to watch what I say because you know Pete has a bad temper…

PETE: Bad temper!! I do NOT have a bad temper!!

Oh, man…*smacks head* Onto the next chapter…  



	4. What the catch?

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and/or Specs. I don't own the song _Baby It's You_ by the Beatles, even though the song is only in one little part, either.

Finally! No more writer's block, eh? *kicks writer's block* I had a sudden burst of inspiration with the help of Ghost, of course! Love ya Ghost! *muah* 

Ok, this chapter is about Specs and his feelings for Rachel…as it always is. But this chapter is a bit different, which is good. Cuz if all the chapters were the same…how fun would THAT be? NONE! That's right! Ok, anyways, on to the story.

*-*-*-*-*

This day was gunna be weird…

Specs woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and his heart beating rapidly. The worst dream possible had invaded his head while he slept. He was with Rachel…that part was good. Very good. But she didn't speak to him. She didn't notice him. Whenever he tried to call her name or touch her arm, nothing happened. His voice went in one ear and out the other. His hand was like a ghost's. It was horrible. The worst part, something terrible he couldn't possibly imagine: she was with someone else. A guy. A guy hotter then him no doubt. How could she have chosen that dude over Specs?

He slowly got out of bed and looked around him. He was all by his lonesome. The beds were empty and the LH was too, presumably. He looked around once again with a funky expression plastered on his face. Where was everyone? They wouldn't leave without waking him up…would they?

*-*-*-*-*

Specs jogged out of the LH into the cold morning air. _This really sucks. It's gunna mess my whole schedule up. _He went through the whole routine of buying his papes and such, before heading off towards Central Park to sell them. All the while, that dream was all he could think about. Rachel…she was his love. His one true love. 

__

It's not the way you smile that touched my heart.   
It's not the way you kiss that tears me apart.  
  
Uh, oh, many, many, many nights go by,  
I sit alone at home and I cry over you.  
What can I do.  
Can't help myself, 'cause baby, it's you.  
Baby, it's you.

He flung some fake headlines out there and sold a couple papes. Nothing more than usual, except he was running late on time. It was already noon and he still had about 30 more to go. He decided to take an itsy bitsy break and go to Tibby's.

The cobblestones were rough under his feet as he walked on the sidewalk. He was deep in thought, reading the paper to get some more good stuff. Unexpectedly, he bumped into something… someone actually. He was knocked pretty hard by the woman, it turned out to be. He dusted his trousers off and apologized to the lady. She was a short, stout lady, like the teapot, ya know? She had flaming red, frizzy hair that went everywhere and green eyes. 

"It's ok, dear." She replied, her Irish accent protruding. "Ya look like a nice youn' man, so I'll pass it up this time, eh?" She smiled and examined Specs more closely. "Ya know, ya look a tad familiar tah me…I know! You be one of the newsboys, ain't ya? Ah yes, I know just who ya are." She winked and straightened her green plaid skirt. Specs was just a little frightened at this point…but he was a gentleman, so he stayed. _Damn being a gentleman! _He thought to himself. "Ya're not busy, are yah boy?" 

Specs shook his head…_Damn being polite!_

"Would ya mind comin' with me? I know something' that'll cheer ya up right quick." She quickly stepped into a small alley way, leading Specs farther and farther into it. Finally they stopped. "I don't want no one seein' us now." She whispered.

__

What is she gunna do? RAPE ME?! Specs panicked as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small, pink stone. She held it in her hands, looking at Specs.

"This…is magic. Don't be scared, now, boy. I know you very well. And I know Rachel." She nodded. "It was me who sent her back tah ya. And I can send ya tah her just as easily." 

Specs looked rather skeptical. "How can I trust you?" He asked, shifting his weight and his papers to one side. The woman handed the rock to Specs. He suddenly felt like…well, nothing. He tried to run his fingers through his hair, but he felt nothing. He tried to saying something, but nothing came out. _What the hell did this woman do to me?_ He "screamed''. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"This'll take ya back tah Rachel. But there's a catch…"

__

CATCH?!?! It better be something that won't screw up our relationship…

"I can't tell ya now…you'll have to find out for yerself. Good luck and whatever you do, DON'T let go of that stone, ya hear?" She waddled away, mumbling some inaudible words. Specs stood there, well, kinda stood there. More like floated. Suddenly, he was pulled to the ground. But it wasn't a ground. It was some kind of black hole. Millions of colors passed by Specs' head. He kept falling and falling until he hit something. The ground.

He rubbed his head and groaned. _Geez…what was THAT? _He stood up, a little woozy, and perused the area where he was standing. _Whoa, whoa…_ These metal things on wheels flew by him at great speed. There were noises everywhere. The air was dirty. And he wasn't in New York City anymore. There was a big green sign near him that read "Lilburn City Limits. A suburb of Atlanta, Georgia." _So, I'm in Georgia? Well, Rachel must be here!" _He started to run, but found out he didn't have to. In an instant, he was standing right in front of Rachel. 

"_RACHEL!_" He yelled. There were a few moments of silence…_Oh no, _he thought, _This is the catch…and it'll DEFINITELY screw everythin' up…_

*-*-*-*-*

*organ playing* Dun dun dun! *big announcer voice* What will happen next? And just what is that pesky little catch?

Thanks, Mr. Big voice guy…Yes, I'm terribly sorry to stop at that, but I gotta make the story interesting so you'll actually read it, right?

SPECS and PETER: Right!

So, please review…*singsongy voice* I'll give you chocolate…

SPECS and PETER: *singsongy voice* She'll give you chocolate…

Wow, THAT'S not getting annoying! Ok, *curtseys* thank you much! On to the next chapter!!! *flies off with Peter*

SPECS: Hey! What about me, huh? *stomps foot , then sees the lovely writer sitting at her computer, typing away and smiling…* Wowza…*jumps out of computer screen and into the lap of the author.*  



	5. All Things Must Pass

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Ghost, Lavender, Puck, Poker, Let, Spy, Cocky, Flare, Skater, Trigger or Camaderie. I don't own the song _All Things Must Pass_ by The Beatles or Jan from the Brady Bunch, either. I only own Rachel, Olivia and Tag.

And the catch is…

PETER: *waits* WELL?!?! What is it?!

SPECS: Yeah! Don't keep me…err…everyone reading it, waiting! WRITE ALREADY!

Fine fine, don't get your knickers in a twist. And the catch is…

*-*-*-*-*

In an instant, he was standing right in front of Rachel. 

"_RACHEL!_" He yelled. There were a few moments of silence…_Oh no, _he thought, _This is the catch…and it'll DEFINITELY screw everythin' up… _He was staring straight at Rachel, finally! His dream, his wish had finally come true! And what happens? She can't even hear him…or see him for that matter. Hell, she probably can't even feel him! _What's the use now?_ He thought. He watched as Rachel spun slowly around in her chair before getting up and leaving. He walked to the door and watched her as she descended down the stairs. A sigh overtook him as Rachel's room swallowed him up.

Sunrise doesn't last all morning  
A cloudburst doesn't last all day  
Seems my love is up  
And has left you with no warning  
But it's not always going to be this gray  
  
All things must pass  
All things must pass away

Her bed was comfy at least. He'd been sitting there for, what, an hour? And the only thing going on was Olivia's conversation on the phone with Cocky. If he couldn't talk to Rachel, then what else could he do? He felt the vibration of Olivia's footsteps coming down the hall.

"So, Cocky, you comin' with me to the mall? *pause* Um…Let, Flare, Spy and Skater are gunna be there…*pause* Ok I'll see ya later!" Olivia threw her phone into her room and made a quest for Rachel's. "RACHEL? I need to borrow some…" She stopped at her door, her mouth open wider than her eyes. "SPECS?!?! What are YOU doing here?" Specs didn't even look up. He had gotten used to no one being able to hear him, that his own name passed right over him. "Specs…" Finally, his head snapped up.

"Olivia? What…you can…see me?" Specs stood up, a shocked look on his face. 

"Um...yeah. How did you get here? Wait, if you're here then where's Blink?!" Olivia searched around the room with peering eyes.

"He's not here. It's just me." Olivia's spirits were crushed. It always had to be what Rachel wanted. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! Why did she get the feeling that her and Jan had a lot in common? 

"Oh. I see. So, what did you mean by 'You can see me?'. Of course I can see you! Oh my gosh, Rachel! She doesn't know you're here!" She ran to the top of the steps before Specs could stop her. "Rachel, get up here now!" She stood at the door, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Rachel grumbled.

"Look!" Olivia pointed near Rachel's bed where she saw Specs standing.

"I don't see anything." Rachel said vacantly.

"What?! SPECS! He's right there!"

"Olivia, don't even do that to me. It's not funny. It's just plain mean." Rachel scoffed and stormed out of her room, stomping down the stairs.

"I knew she wouldn't see me…" Specs replied despondently. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair. "But you can. That's so weird." Olivia stood at the door and crossed her arms. 

"Well, at least you have someone, right? Better me than no one."

"I guess so." He sat on Rachel's bed in silence for a few minutes. Olivia remained by the door and thought.

"Well, why aren't you with Rachel? I know she can't see you or hear you or whatever, but you can at least be with her. If you've missed her as much as she's missed you, it'll feel a lot better." She turned away and headed towards her room, closing the door behind her.

*-*-*-*-*

"Wait, what was number 5 again?" Rachel asked quizzically to Puck and Lavender on the phone. "Oh, I get it now. So…you multiply the first number by the third one and you solve for the variable? Oh! Ok! Thanks a lot guys. I gotta go make dinner, so see y'all tomorrow." She hung up the phone, closed her notebook and walked to the refrigerator. Specs sat on a stool at the counter and watched Rachel. He just watched her. He had forgotten how incredible she was. She was so graceful and pretty. _Olivia was right…it does feel a lot better just being around her. But to not even talk to her or hug her or kiss her…that's just torture._

Sunset doesn't last all evening  
A mind can blow those clouds away  
After all this my love is up  
And must be leaving  
It has not always been this gray  
  
All things must pass  
All things must pass away  


Rachel set the oven dial to 350 and took the pizza out of the box. Something was weird…the air was different. Like there was someone in the room, but she knew there wasn't . It was kind of creeping her out. She shivered, took a frozen piece of cheese off and stuck it in her mouth.

__

All things must pass  
None of life's strings can last  
So I must be on my way  
And face another day  
  
Now the darkness only stays at nighttime  
In the morning it will fade away  
Daylight is good  
At arriving at the right time  
It's not always going to be this gray  
  
All things must pass  
All things must pass away  
All things must pass  
All things must pass away  


*-*-*-*-*

Very sad catch…I know I'm evil. *slaps hand* But…that's the way it is.

SPECS: *seductively slaps Tag's hand* Rowr baby…

:o Specs! …I've never seen this side of you before…I like it! 

PETER: Hey! I can be seductive, too! *throws shirt off*

:o You had me at hello, hun. You didn't NEED to take your shirt off…but since you already did, I won't complain! *beams*

SPECS: Ok guys…let's get on to the next chapter!!

__


	6. At the mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any individual excluding Rachel, Olivia and Tag. I don't own Urban Outfitters or Target either…but I REALLY wish I did…shoot. Oh, I don't own Elf either. Although it makes me laugh.

*-*-*-*-*

Before I start this chapter, I would like to make a few announcements/guidelines.

SPECS: Number 1- If you are reading a story by Tag216 or DreamerGrl216 and you think it could use some improvement, please use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

PETER: Number 2- Although Taggy here doesn't mind cussing in real life, she thinks it's mighty disrespectful to use such words in reviews. However, if said words are used in a good or funny manner, it is not minded.

SPECS: Number 3- Tag will not accept anonymous reviews anymore.

PETER: Number 4- Please, think before you speak.

SPECS: Number 5- You must know, Tag is very sensitive and it **is** a possibility that she might cry at a mean review.

PETER: Number 6- If you really have to flame a story/chapter, e-mail Tag. Don't put it out where everyone can see it.

SPECS: Number 7- Note Tag is new at writing fan fictions. She knows that some of her work may be on the Mary Sue side. Give her time.

SPECS & PETER: And finally, number 8- Always remember the old saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but **words can never hurt me**." So if you write a mean, hurtful review bashing a story/chapter in attempt to make Tag stop writing, it won't work.

Thank you. On to the very short chapter.

*-*-*-*-*

Olivia grabbed her jacket from the hall closet and turned to Specs.

"Do you really want to stay home? With nothing to do?" She asked pleadingly. "You could always come to the mall with me…" Specs pondered it while stroking his chin.

"What's a _mall_ exactly?" Olivia cracked up as she walked down the hall to call Rachel down.

"It's a big place with lots of stores and food and people. It is also a very popular place for friends to go and hang out. ...RACHEL! It's time to go!" Specs' eyes widened to the size of quarters.

"Rachel's coming? That's pointless…not to mention torture." Specs hung his head in sadness, hearing Rachel's footsteps flitting around upstairs.

"She's 16 now. She can drive. She has a car. She takes me places. Including the mall, ok?" Rachel jogged down the hardwood steps, her sneakers banging underneath her. She grabbed her purse from the railing and reached for her keys.

"Let's go, already." Rachel said in a very depressed manner. Ever since Olivia pulled that stupid trick on her about Specs, she hadn't been in a good mood. The mall was probably the LAST place she would have wanted to be…BUT she just got paid from her job at Target. _Urban Outfitters, here I come!_

Rachel opened the door of her red car, slid in the seat and slammed it shut. She watched as Olivia cautiously opened the back door, waited a while and shut it. She then opened the passenger door and got in herself.

"Um, what was that?" Rachel asked looking in the back seat. Specs' heart fluttered, but returned to normal once she faced front again. Olivia blinked and quickly thought up an excuse.

"I just wanted to make sure it didn't squeak anymore. I've always hated that pesky door. Needs some oil…but it's fixed now!" Olivia chuckled nervously and looked in the mirror at Specs as they pulled out of the driveway.

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel searched and searched for her Newsies CD and finally figured out it was in the player. She hit the green button and skipped to the next song…everyone knows the prologue anyways.

"That's my cigar!" Olivia busted out. They always sang one line at a time so they would get an equal share.

"You'll steal anuddah!" Rachel responded. 

"Hey, bummahs, we gots woik tah do!" Specs sat in the back, eagerly awaiting this next line.

"Since when did you become me muddah?!" He sang in perfect key. Olivia looked back after singing it herself and smiled.

"Eh, stop yer bawlin'!"

"HEY! Who asked you?" Both Rachel and Olivia yelped. The ride to the mall proceeded on like that until they pulled into a parking space. They were always sad to see their performance end, but they got over it. Olivia ran towards the doors, with Cocky and Let in sight. Rachel thrust (A/N: not like pelvic thrust…but it's appropriate.) her hands in her pockets and shivered. It was really cold, considering it was Georgia. She opened the door and walked in. Suddenly, she saw the door move in such a way that it looked like it hit someone. She stared at it for a moment before shrugging it off and heading up the escalator to shop.

Specs rubbed the newly formed bump on his head and watched as Rachel and Olivia walked away. He looked from one to the other until he finally decided to run after Rachel. He could catch up with Olivia later. His running came to a sudden stop when he reached some sort of moving staircase. He put his hand on the rail and it moved! He put his foot on a step and it moved! He almost reenacted the escalator scene from Elf, but he caught on quickly and joined his left foot with his right. (A/N: Smart, Specs. Very smart.) He finally arrived at the top and stepped off. (A/N: He's a very fast learner! *pats Specs' head*) _Ok, what store did she say she was going to? Urban…something or other. _He wandered around until he saw an up-beat store blasting music called Urban Outfitters. _This must be it! _He thought as he made his way in.

*-*-*-*-*

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and remember my guidelines. Onto the next chapter!! *flies off with Peter…Specs clutching onto her foot*


	7. A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I'm getting very tired of saying that…I like to think that I DO own Newsies but whenever I write this stupid disclaimer, I'm reminded that I don't. *kicks disclaimer* I don't own the song _Got To Get You Into My Life _by The Beatles (if you haven't noticed, I'm using only Beatles songs because they rock) and I don't own the song _You Are My Sunshine_ by whoever wrote it. I don't own any of the characters besides Tag, Olivia and Rachel. And I don't own Target…although I do love to shop there. Very much. *nods*

Ok hopefully this will be a longer chapter then last one…sorry bout that. Anyways, I have someone new to add to Peter and Specs!

PETER: What?

SPECS: Who?!

DANY: ME!!! :D

Yes, I have added Dany! (Dany Heatley, hockey player) Because I love him so much! -Even better with shorter hair- But anyways, he's here to keep the remote control away from me in case I get mad at the Thrashers again, right?

DANY: Yep. It's for your own good.

:D

PETER & SPECS: *grumble* Oh he's so special…remote control…for your own good…what a fake!

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel shut the door behind her after getting home from the mall. While Olivia skipped down the hall to try on her new purchases, Rachel trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Shopping really hadn't cheered her up. So, she decided to watch Newsies! Since she literally never took it out of her computer, she just pressed play and on it went. 

2 hours and 16 minutes later: Rachel turned off her monitor and slowly turned around in her chair, a stray tear falling from her eye. Newsies had always cheered her up, but lately it was kind of depressing her. After she lived it, watching the movie just wasn't enough. She remembered a song her mom used to sing to her whenever she was sad. At first, she hummed it, but eventually, the lyrics escaped her lips ever so quietly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine…" She stopped and thought she heard someone crying softly. As she looked around the room, she saw no one and Olivia was all the way downstairs. _Ok…I must be imagining it. You're going crazy, Rach. _But she wasn't. Specs sat on Rachel's bed, listening to the song she had been singing. Being the softy that he was, he had started to cry. And since no one but Olivia could see him, why not? Rachel wiped all her tears away and inhaled sharply. Specs did the same, and as he inhaled, Rachel looked straight at him 

"What was that?" She asked out loud. Her eyes shifted around the room, still not seeing anyone. She took one last look before heading downstairs.

__

I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there  
  
Ooh, then I suddenly see you  
Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life  


*-*-*-*-*

Kid Blink squinted his eye, the bright sun shining right in it. "Hey Skitts!" He called out to the tall newsie behind him.

"Yeah?" Skittery answered.

"Come stand in front o' me. You'll block out the sun." He chuckled as Skittery did what he was told. He looked around the bustling town, half of his papes tucked in his arm. Then, something caught his eye. He stopped abruptly, pulling on Skittery's shirt, making him stop as well. None of the other newsies behind Blink had noticed, so they all fell onto each other, lying in a big heap on the sidewalk. 

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Snitch yelled from underneath the pile. Kid Blink leaned down to this object…it looked like a pink rock. He picked it up and held it in his hands…

__

You didn't run, you didn't lie  
You knew I wanted just to hold you  
And had you gone you knew in time we'd meet again  
For I had told you  
  
Ooh, you were meant to be near me  
Ooh, and I want you hear me  
Say we'll be together every day  


*-*-*-*-*

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day." Rachel said with a smile. After the lady left, Rachel set her elbow on the red counter and rested her chin in her palm. "God, I hate working." She muttered to Ghost, her co-worker and good friend. "Ghost…you there?" She turned her head and saw that Ghost was, in fact, not paying attention. She stood upright and walked beside her. 

"You guys would make SUCH a cute couple." Ghost blurted with a smirk. Rachel's eyebrows lowered. 

"What? Who?" She asked.

"The new guy." Ghost replied, pointing to a very attractive guy. Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses…

"Oh…my…gosh." Rachel stated in disbelief. She walked a little closer, just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. "That looks like…" She looked back at Ghost, the same expression on her face.

__

Got to get you into my life  
  
What can I do, what can I be  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there  


*-*-*-*-*

Blink landed on the cold, linoleum floor with a thud. The bright florescent lights shone down and made that humming noise. He looked around at all the other newsies, rubbing their heads and groaning.

"Where are we?" Skittery asked an invisible person. There were various responses from the other newsies. … A few yards away … Rachel turned her head to the entrance only to see the surprise of her life. She slowly walked over there, her mouth open. 

"Wha- - How- - Uh…" Was all she could get out. Blink lifted his head and saw Rachel hovering above him.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Where are we…?" He asked looking around the huge, brightly lighted store. Rachel leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I should ask you the same question. This is 2004...and about 20 newsies are lying on the floor in Target…" She cocked her eyebrow and helped Blink up when he held out his hand. "I am so confused." 

Ghost walked up beside Rachel, a most confused look on her face, as well. "Wha…" She looked over them all until she got to Skittery. Then she stopped. And screamed. Quite loudly. Skittery winced and covered his ears.

"Geez! What's your problem?" He asked, looking up at a very flabbergasted Ghost. She leaped over all the newsies, snatched him up and latched onto his arm.

"I love you." She said bluntly. Skittery raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

"Ok, then. I think I might like 2004." He chuckled as Ghost led him to another part of the store. Rachel shook her head and observed the newsies, some lying on the floor and some standing. She noticed someone was missing…but who was it? Her head dropped and she frowned. Just her luck, eh? Every newsie in the movie is here…except Specs. She sighed and went back to her check-out lane. Blink looked around and ran after her, knowing he had no place else to go.

"How did we get here?" He asked, adjusting his patch.

"How should _I_ know? Maybe you could ask the lady that sent _me_…" She lifted her head and smiled. "Did you, by any chance, see an old Irish lady nearby before you came here?" 

"Uh…no. I just saw this pink rock." He retrieved it out of his pocket and held it out for Rachel to observe. She shrugged and punched some numbers in on her register.

"It must have something to do with her…I know it." She said to herself. Her money box flew open with a ding and Blink jumped back. 

"What the hell is that?" He shrieked. Rachel doubled over in laughter.

"It's a convenience of the modern world, Blink. It holds money…and sometimes, it makes noises." She laughed again and pushed it back in. She checked her watch and sighed. "I'm done for the day…but what I am going to do with 20 newsies?" She looked at them all, saying their names in her head. "Wait, where's Spot?" 

"He doesn't come to 'Hattan ALL the time, ya know." He scoffed and leaned against the magazine rack.

*-*-*-*-*

MEANWHILE… Spot fiddled with the gold tip of his cane. "Damn…thing…won't…come…off." He mumbled. Suddenly, a pink rock hit his forehead and he escaped into a black hole type deal.

Poker flopped down on her bed, missing her cousins down in Georgia. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she heard a loud thud at the end of her bed, so she looked up and saw something she only saw in dreams…and on the television screen.

"SPOT!" She screamed, scrambling off the bed and throwing her arms around him. Spot cocked an eyebrow and pushed her off. 

"Who are YOU?" He asked, holding her shoulders.

"I'm Poker. And you're the love of my life…" She said in a dreamy state. Spot shrugged and pulled her back in.

"Works for me."

*-*-*-*-*

Wow, it certainly feels good to be writing again. Now that I finally have my computer back and my dad's home…yeah, it's nice.

SPECS: Real nice…would be nicer if we were the only guys here…

PETER: Yeah! *grumbles*

Oh my holy grail. Get over it, guys. 

DANY: Yeah, get over it.

Don't talk to them for a while. Just to be on the safe side. *turns to readers* Review. Just to be on the safe side. *winks and flies off with Peter, Specs and Dany clutching onto her leg*

SPECS: Great! Now I have to share your leg with this guy! *sigh* Just review.


	8. Help!

Disclaimer: *stares at Newsies hopefully* Someday… they _will_ be mine. But for right now… they're Disney's. *sighs* I don't own Ghost, either. I only own Rachel, Olivia and Tag… if she appears. I also do not own the song _Help!_ by the Beatles.

Wow… just how long has it been since I've updated? I don't even want to know… 

PETER: March 8, 2004!

SPECS: That's a LONG time, Tag. You're slackin' off.

Gee, thanks, Specs. Anyways, I'm updating now. That's all that matters right? *silence* RIGHT?

DANY: Right, my love! 

*nods* I trained you well. 

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel sighed with exhaustion and turned her key to unlock the car door. _Now, how am I gonna fit a ton of newsies in this little car? _She glanced at her tiny, red Toyota and shrugged. _If clowns can do it… I can at least try._ She motioned for the newsies (minus Skittery) and watched as their eyes got wide.

"What's this?" Snitch asked while scratching his head, his buck teeth gleaming in the sun.

"It's called a car." Rachel replied. "It's kind of like a carriage… without the horses. And it goes a lot faster. And it's a little louder." She opened the driver's side door and slid in. "Well, get in." She told everyone. 

10 minutes later, all the newsies somehow managed to fit into Rachel's car. She crossed her fingers and turned it on, backing out of the parking space.

"Just hope we don't get pulled over by the police- - well, the bulls." Rachel bit her lip and drove home.

__

Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help!  


*-*-*-*-*

Olivia hummed as she painted on the last stroke of hot pink polish. "Gorgeous." She said to herself before pouncing down the stairs into the kitchen. 

Rachel carefully opened the front door to her house, wishing no one was home. "Olivia?" She called out, covering Blink's mouth so he wouldn't scream with excitement.

Olivia's ears perked up. "Rachel? You home?" She slid her chair out so she could see down the hall. 

"Yep… I'm home. I brought home some friends, too and we're just gonna go upstairs and… do… stuff. Ok?" Rachel asked nervously. 

Olivia nodded and went back to eating her peanut butter sandwich.

Rachel flew her index finger to her mouth and opened the door widely. She leaped up the stairs and waited until the last newsie shut the door.

Olivia cocked her head and looked back down the hall. "How many friends does she HAVE?" She inquired out loud. "OH! RACHEL!" Olivia suddenly remembered that Ghost had come a few minutes before and would be waiting for her. "Oh well…" She said, and stuffed her face.

__

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors  


*-*-*-*-*

Rachel opened her bedroom door and gasped. "Ghost, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Her eyes scanned over to Skittery and the other newsies prodding around her room.

"I don't know what to do with him…" Ghost whined.

"So, you expect me to, right?" Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. "I have no clue what to do with all these guys." 

__

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me  


*-*-*-*-*

"Rachel, what's this do?" Snipeshooter asked as he pressed the play button on her stereo. Music came blasting out and he gave the thumbs up. "Got it!"

"Rachel, how does THIS work?" Swifty asked, admiring her alarm clock.

"Rachel, can you help me get up here?" Bumlets asked, reaching up towards her fan.

"Rachel, I'm stuck!" Les called from under her bed. He grabbed an old shoe and threw it across the room. Rachel tugged at her hair and groaned in anger.

"OLIVIA!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She now had no choice… newsies were calling her name right and left and frankly, she just couldn't take it anymore. Now, two or three newsies… she could take. But all them? No way.

__

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze

But every now and then I feel so insecure  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before

*-*-*-*-*

Specs took off his glasses and wiped them clean. It was a nice day, so he had decided to sit out on the back porch for a while. He had heard the door inside slam a while ago, but it was probably the parental units. The sun blazed down, but it was still quite cool. He stretched his legs out in front of him and stood up. A few fallen leaves crunched under his shoes as he walked back inside. 

He gazed around the kitchen for someone, but no person was to be found. He stood there for a while until he heard another door slam, just down the hall. He snapped his head to investigate, but they were already gone. 

*-*-*-*-*

Olivia trudged upstairs at Rachel's scream and opened her bedroom door. 

"What do you- -" Olivia stopped mid-sentence and looked around the room, her eyebrows lowered and her mouth slightly open. "What the…?" 

Rachel grabbed Ghost's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Can you occupy them for an hour or two? Thanks, Liv." She made her way out to the hall and ran down the stairs, going outside.

Olivia scoffed. "What's going on?" She asked the newsies.

Bumlets jumped down from the bed and flicked his hair to the side. "We got sent here."

Les nodded, still under the bed. "And Rachel brought us home."

Blink swiveled around in the computer chair and faced Olivia. "I must be in Heaven, now." He smirked.

*-*-*-*-*

Rachel got in her car, once again and drove down to the park.

"Are you OK?" Ghost asked, blowing a strand of platinum blonde hair out of her face.

Rachel did not respond and pulled into a parking space. She slammed her door and started to head over to the swings. The playground was always a place where Rachel could go to relax and get all her anger out. It was such a carefree place and she just felt like a kid again. 

She flopped down into a swing and started pumping her legs.

"Rachel?" She heard someone call. Surprisingly, it was not Ghost. She didn't even recognize the voice, in fact. Her head lifted and she came face-to-face with the voice's owner.

"Mark?" Rachel asked quizzically. Mark was the new guy at work; the one Ghost had pointed out earlier that day before this whole mess started with the Newsies. At first, she was compelled to call him Specs. They were seriously like identical twins. Except born in different centuries.

"You actually know my name! I'm quite surprised." Mark chuckled and helped a little girl to the swing next to Rachel. "This is my little sister, Jade." He said proudly, as he started pushing her lightly. 

Rachel smiled and looked over at Mark. "She's cute." She said softly.

"Thanks." Mark nodded and smiled back. "You know, I was wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie or something this weekend. If you're free, that is." He kept pushing Jade, but twiddled his thumbs in-between.

Rachel looked straight ahead and thought. What about the Newsies? And Specs?

__

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me  


*-*-*-*-*

*stretches out* I think that's enough for this chapter.

PETER: :o

SPECS: :o You're going to leave us hanging like that?

*nods* Sure, why not?

DANY: Yeah, why not? It **IS** her fic…

Indeed, it is. Very true.

SPECS: Suck-up.

Ok, please review! And onto the next chapter!! 

PETER: Hopefully sooner than this one, eh? *flies away*


	9. A Joyful Conclusion

Disclaimer: You know what… I really DON'T own Newsies. Hmm. How about that? I don't any of the other characters EXCEPT Mark, Olivia, Rachel and Tag. I also don't own M&M's. Well, the company. I own a bag of them at home! And I do not own the song _Thank You Girl _by the Beatles.

Whoa-ho-ho-ho. Updates in the same WEEK?

SPECS: *wipes tear* I'm so proud.

PETER: *flies around* That's my girl!!

*beams* 

DANY: You deserve a treat! *prepares to make out*

Hey now, not in front of the readers!! Ok, anyways, here's the next chapter!!!

*-*-*-*-*

Tag tied the last knot in her shoe before standing up and examining the people in the park. A smile crept over her face as she spotted Rachel in a swing. And… Lo and behold! Mark!!! Now, Tag did NOT work at Target, but she goes there god knows how many times a week. So, by now, she's knows every employee. Including Mark. She trotted over to the swing set, her brown hair bouncing behind her.

"Hey guys!" She chirped. Rachel sighed with relief as her friend rescued her from the awkward silence. She just couldn't say "Yes" to him.

"Hey Becky." Mark replied monotonously. He kept his eyes to the ground, only looking up a bit.

Tag lowered her eyebrows and mouthed to Rachel, "What's wrong with him?" Rachel bit her lip and mouthed back, "I'll tell you later." Tag nodded and shifted her weight. She got the drift that Mark had asked Rachel out but she had said "No" because of her whole Specs incident. How she knew this… no one will ever know.

"So… did you guys hear about that new movie coming out tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject. Rachel kept swinging while Mark nodded slightly. "Uh… do you wanna come see it with me, Mark?" She asked reluctantly. His head perked up and his half-smiled. 

"Sure." He answered happily. Tag smiled and looked at Rachel in the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'll be off." Rachel said, getting up and walking to the parking lot. 

__

Oh, oh, you've been good to me  
You made me glad  
When I was blue  


And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl, thank you girl

*-*-*-*-*

Olivia jumped up, shrieking. "BLINK! OH MY HOLY GRAIL!!!!" Blink stood up and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

"Aw. Such a nice reunion." Racetrack commented, admiring them.

__

I could tell the world  
A thing or two about our love  
I know little girl  
Only a fool would doubt our love  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl, thank you girl  


*-*-*-*-*

Specs pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and plopped down. This no-one-being-able-to-see-him-except-Olivia thing was getting really boring. He had leaned his head on the table when he heard yet another door slam. He looked down the hall and saw Rachel coming in. Knowing that it was no use, he leaned his head back down. 

"Uh… who are you?" He heard Rachel say. Assuming she was talking to someone else, he didn't answer. "Excuse me?" He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and lifted his head to see Rachel.

"Wha-- How-- You can--?" He stammered, standing up and taking his hat off.

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Specs?"

__

Thank you girl for loving me  
The way that you do   
That's the kind of love  
That is too good to be true  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl, thank you girl  


*-*-*-*-*

Tag popped an M&M in her mouth, her eyes fixated on the movie screen. This date was turning out magnificent. Mark was such a gentleman, the movie was so enjoyable, and the best thing… she didn't have to pay for anything! *wink*

Mark glanced over at Tag, smiling and eating her M&M's. He smirked and went back to watching the movie. He slowly picked up his hand, moving it ever so carefully, and placed it in top of Tag's.

Tag almost jumped when Mark touched her hand. She was so concentrated on the movie that she had begun to forget he was even there. After being pulled from her trance, though, she was mighty glad he was.

So, all in all, this date was a win-win situation. Number one, it got Rachel off the hook and number two, it got Tag a date with her dream guy. *sigh*

*-*-*-*-*

Well, that's the end of this spectacular sequel. Blink and Olivia got back together, of course. As did Specs and Rachel. When it was time for all the newsies to go home, Blink and Specs made a wise decision to stay in 2004.

Tag and Mark had so much fun on their date, that they went on another one! The next day. And the next. And the next! Now, isn't that sweet? Makes me want to hurl. Oh wait… Tag is ME. Just kidding!!

I hope you enjoyed this and reviewers will NOT badger me into making ANOTHER story. This is IT! So be satisfied. Or else.

PETER: You're not demanding, mean and just a bit lazy.

SPECS: *shakes head* No way.

*whimpers* Well… just review. Please?


End file.
